


Window To The Sole

by Wolvine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, PWP, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvine/pseuds/Wolvine
Summary: Solas finds it hard to concentrate on a long hike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend jamie who is just such a fan of solas!! i know this will make you squee with delight X3

It was a long trek from Skyhold to Redcliffe, not that Solas was unaccustomed to such long journeys. The company of others certainly made the distance seemed shorter, or rather, the company of one particular other. Lavellan was standing just so, the sunlight dappling down from the trees, leaving an enticing trail of shadow on her neck. Solas could feel his heart accelerate just from the sight, anticipation prickling at his skin.

He could not help but lick his lips, diverting his attention away. It would not do to be caught staring so luridly at the Inquisitor, not while in the company of Blackwall and Vivienne. It was hard to swallow past the lump in his throat that had formed. In an attempt to try and dissuade his growing lust, he turned his direction downwards. It was a mistake.

He had noticed before her slim ankles, her delicate ankles, the way the traditional “Dalish” (as she so insisted he call them) bindings obscured just enough of her feet for it to be enticing, mysterious almost. They were two beautiful pale half moons at the end of her slender legs, arching out to caress the soil like a lover. They were earthly, stroking at the ground reverently, yet also untainted, unsoiled as it were. Solas found himself more aroused than before.

In his lust he failed to notice that the other members of the party had fallen behind. Perhaps he had failed to notice an instruction from the Inquisitor to hold back. Lavellan turned her head to look at him, and that was indeed confusion on her exquisite face.

“Solas? Are you quite alright? You seem… Abstracted.” Solas did his best to bite off a moan at her use of eloquent language, something that had been lost to time. He did adore her so.

“Yes,” he answered, feeling his face heat. How was he to defend himself, when he had been openly ogling her for hours now? He could say nothing else. Lavellan, spectacular observationist that she was, did not fail to miss his discomfort. Her confused expression turned sultry, the lids of her eyes dropping seductively. Oh yes here come the feetsies.

She moved closer to him, reaching out to lay a perfectly formed hand onto his shoulder. She circled him, letting out a short laugh.  
“Well, if there’s something on your mind, seeing as we are alone, this might be the best time to bring it up.” Solas cleared his throat, his fingers seeking each other out for comfort as he tried to find the courage to form words. He didn’t manage it. Lavellan knew what he wanted anyway. She brought her other hand to caress lightly at his face, before working her way down his chest, and further. Already, heat was spreading through him, tugging at his nethers. He would not last.

Solas dipped his head to meet her lips, unable to articulate his thoughts, opting instead for a more physical approach. She groaned against him, and he responded in kind. Together, they tumbled to the floor, seeking each other’s now familiar form out. She had him trapped under her, at her mercy, a position he found himself enjoying. As she went for his pantaloons however, he found himself, surprisingly, asking her to stop. 

“Vhenan,” he groaned out, pulling away from her. “Vhenan, I want to make an… Unconventional request.” She made no responce other than to moan, her hands still stuck firmly to his abdomen. “Your feet,” he grunted, caressing her face. “You have the most beautiful feet Vhenan, I want to see them, please, let me-” he was cut off by Lavellan pressing another kiss to his lips, an affirmative. 

She moved away from him, positioning herself so she was sitting more or less on his lap, giving him a clear view of the soles of her feet. Solas was vaguely aware of the feel of his erection poking into her thighs, but his attention was entirely on those stunning works of art. They curved so elegantly, so refined, like an archway in Val Royeux. These had been crafted by some architect, carefully put together. He reached up to tug at the wrapping on the bridge of her right foot, revealing supple pale flesh. She pointed her toes enticingly.

Solas flicked his tongue out experimentally, running it along the edge of her biggest nail, almost thoughtfully. Lavellan sucked in a breath, her bosoms heaving, but they were no match for the thin pillars of her toes. He allowed himself to lean forward, taking the toe into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in. It was impossibly smooth, warm, salty and just that bit gritty from the mud of travel, and absolutely delightful. He couldn’t get enough. 

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking with all his might, much to Lavellan’s delight. She let out a heaving moan, her hands gripping almost painfully at his hips, a worthy tradeoff for the honour of being allowed to worship her glorious feet. He released her toe for a second, causing her to let out a grunt of disappointment, before readjusting himself to take in all the toes in one go, stuffing as much of that perfect foot into his mouth as he could. He bobbed his head up and down, moaning against the flesh, matching the increasingly high pitched cries of his lover. He had never experienced true euphoria until this exact moment. 

Orgasm took him suddenly, ripping through him like a knife. He released Lavellan’s foot with a pop, letting his shiny bald head drop the the ground. Lavellan too, flopped down, letting herself fall between his legs. They lay there for some time, Solas reaching up to stroke affectionate circles into the pad of his lover’s exposed foot. 

“That was,” Lavellan started, her sentence trailing off. She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. “We have to do that again. Longer. Better.” Solas couldn’t help but agree. 

Soon, they would have to get up, but for now, he was content to simply lie here, imagining the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mistake


End file.
